1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conductor connection and, more particularly, to grounding connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Often, a power supply unit has to be grounded out in order for the power utility lineperson to perform required work. All power supply units have some sort of doors that prevent anyone from coming in contact with the electrical supply. In order for a lineman to ground out a power supply, he has to open the door and install a grounding connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,742, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a conductor clamping assembly. The existing design, when applied, does not allow the door to be closed. The connector actually protrudes beyond the opening of the door when it is installed. Therefore, when the existing connector is applied, and the doors are open, a lineperson has to be present at all times to prevent anyone from coming in contract with the energized unit. This can add up to be a very costly operation for the utility company.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a grounding connector comprising an improved and robust configuration which facilitates installation within a power supply unit.